A For Effort
by terriberri23
Summary: One shot…Flack has planned a nice romantic evening for Jess…but it doesn’t turn out exactly how he planned. Just something to keep me sane with the finale coming up. :


_**A/N OK so I'm bored and after the promo last night, the little hope I had of Jess getting out of this season alive has gone and I'm slightly heart broken so I had to write something to cheer me up so enjoy the story. **_

A for Effort

Jessica's stomach growled as she walked out of the interrogation room and back into the bullpen, "hungry?" Stella asked who was standing next to her "A little, didn't eat lunch today" Jess replied blushing slightly.

"It has been a long day" Stella replied

Jess nodded her head as she walked over to her desk, she noticed on her way that Flack's desk was tidy away, which she knew meant he was gone home for the day.

"He left about an hour ago" Lindsay said as she noticed Jess' eyes lingering on Flack's desk, Lindsay had been at the precinct interviewing a suspect, he confessed so she decided to wait for Stella for a ride.

"No idea what you mean, Monroe" Jess replied

"Sure you don't, Angell" she replied laughing.

Jess caught Stella's grin "what?" she asked

"We all listen to office gossip whether we want to or not" Stella replied

Jess rolled her eyes, when her phone beeped letting her know she had a new text message, she flipped it open and read it the new message from Flack "My place tonight…got a surprise for you" Jess smiled and quickly txt back ignoring the eyes she could feel on her "just finishing up, be there in an hour or so" she txt.

"So Jess, the guy is processed and put in holding; paper work can wait for tomorrow" Stella stated "I'm giving Lindsay a ride home; I got to pass your street what a lift?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "I'm going in a different direction tonight girls. But you're right, paperwork can wait until tomorrow" she said grabbing her things from her desk and heading out of the precinct.

* * *

Jess walked up the stairs to the fifth floor and turned down the hall and headed towards apartment 502, she knocked on the door and it swung open; Don stood there "hey, you're early" he said moving to the side so she could enter his place. Jess took a deep breathe her senses took in the delightful smell that was coming from the apartment

"Yeah I left the paper work for tomorrow" Jess replied. She walked in and looked around; the table was set for two, white candles resting in holders and lit, quiet music playing in the background. "What is all this?" she asked

"I thought you were a detective" Flack said wrapping his arms around Jess' waist "it's a romantic evening with your boyfriend"

Jess turned around to face Don "Wow, did you cook too because I'm starving and that smells better then the pizza I was planning on ordering" Jess said leaning in to give Don a light kiss.

The timer on the oven went off "Yes I cooked and it is now ready" Flack said pulling away and walking over to the stove. Jess followed and leaned against the counter "wait, you can cook right?" Jess asked

Don looked at her and saw her smug grin "What? In the eight months we've been together the extent of your cooking was from a box…I was just checking" she said laughing

"Yes, I can cook" Don replied "My mother made sure I would be able to cook" he said pulling out the lasagne from the oven and placed the hot dish on the cutting board on the counter.

"There is something sexy about a man that cooks" Jess said with a seductive grin on her face. She looked at the lasagne and her face screwed up.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me that you don't like lasagne" Don said catching the look on her face.

"No, it's not that exactly" Jess replied "you put meat in it right?"

"Of course I did" Don said looking at her like she was crazy

"Don, I'm a vegetarian" Jess stated

"No way" Flack said

"Yes, I have been a vegetarian since I was twelve" Jess said

"How did I not know this?" Don said looking guilty

Jess smiled and moved towards Flack and wrapped her arms around his neck "It's not a big deal…you learned something new about me today" Jess replied "I bet you made a salad I can eat that"

"Toss salad in the fridge" Flack said

"See…perfect… I'll get it" Jess said walking over to the fridge and got the salad "ummm….Don?"

"Yeah" he said

"Did you put olives in the salad?" Jess asked

"Yeah why?" Flack replied turning towards her and noticed her face "don't tell me you don't like olives"

"It's ok, I can pick them out" Jess said

"You shouldn't have to" Flack said

"Don, you did all this for me and it's so sweet and I'm being difficult" Jess said

"No, you're not difficult…you're a picking eater though" he said sitting down at the table

"Yeah I know" Jess said

"Why don't we skip to desert…I got ice cream" Flack said

"Now that I like" Jess said "every flavour too, expect strawberry only because I'm allergic to strawberries" She caught the look on Don's face "its strawberry isn't it?"

Flack nodded his head, Jess walked over to where Don was sat and sat down on his lap "I do appropriate everything you did for me tonight" she said leaning in so their heads were touching.

"Yeah, yeah" he said passing her the phone "you can order the pizza if you want"

"Thank-you, I'm starving" Jess replied taking the phone "But Donnie, you get an A for effort" she said laughing


End file.
